Peer-to-peer wireless screencasting technologies allow a source device to form a wireless connection with a display device, which may be referred to as a sink device. The source device delivers audio and/or video streams to the display device over the wireless connection for presentation to a user. For example, a user may echo a display from a phone, tablet, or other computing device onto a television.